


Safe

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hug it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hugemind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hugemind).



> Prompt: Hugging.

“We’ll never speak of this again.” The words are muffled by Sam’s shoulder, and Dean tries hard to hate the world, but it’s difficult what with Sammy right there, warm and alive.

Sam snorts, breath tickling Dean’s bowed neck. “Speak of what?” he asks, arms solid and relaxed around Dean, like they’ve got all the time in the world.

The cloying smell of burnt flesh still lingers in the air. They should be cleaning up and getting the hell out of dodge before someone calls the cops.

Dean fists both hands into the back of Sam’s shirt and doesn’t move.


End file.
